Meeting up
by CloudMaster
Summary: Doll finds Wolf and Gui talking about who they think prince is in RL, and decides that odd squad should finally meet up outside of Second Life. Doll goes two days early to explore the city a bit. Will she find out who Prince is before everyone else?
1. The Idea

**Cloud: so this is my first fanfic EVER and I would love reviews. I listen to all advise but I don't accept flames. This story is focusing on Doll cuz I haven't read any fanfics that use her as the main character. Also, since we don't know Dolls real name I just left it as Doll in real life. And even though Doll is a real life princess, I just made her an only child in a normal rich family. Hope you enjoy! R&R please!**

**P.S. (I fail at titles :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 Prince or the characters. They all belong to the amazing Yu Wo. I only own the character Mei and the plot.**

**Notes:****_ Italics_ are Dolls thoughts.**

**Edit: Thanks to Unseene and Stormy-g for reviews! And thanks a lot to Tiggipi for pointing out a few of my mistakes. I've made corrections and I plan on starting the next chapter soon.**

* * *

**Meeting Up  
**_By CloudMaster _

~~~In Game~~~

It was another normal day in Second Life. Or at least, as normal as things could get. Doll sat peacefully against a wall watching her friends prepare for another big concert. Lolidragon and the other girls were chasing Prince around the room waving around many new outfits for him to try on, while Yulian was going over the costs of the clothes and how much money was being earned from selling tickets. _I really wish I could help out more... _After a few minutes of watching Prince running from the insane bishie loving girls she got up and left the room to find something better to do with her time.

Walking down one of the many long halls of Infinite Castle she admired the colorful paintings that hung on the stone walls. Many were of landscapes while others were of flowers and other interesting plants. She had just stopped to look at a very pretty picture of the sun setting across the ocean when she heard voices around the corner. She recognized the voices of Wolf-nii and Gui. Putting on her adorable smile, she danced around the corner to greet her other team members.

"Hi Wolf-nii! Gui-nii! Why are you back here all by yourselves?" Wolf and Gui looked startled at her sudden appearance, but then they both smiled back.

"Hello Doll. We were just discussing a problem Gui is dealing with in real life." Wolf replied.

"Gui-nii has a problem?" Doll asked sweetly. "Can Doll help?" She looked up at Gui innocently. Gui looked uncertain at first, then relaxed and said, "Sure." Doll may just seem like an innocent little twelve year old, but she always surprised everyone with her mature advice.

"Gui and I work at the same university together." Wolf explained. "We both suspect that Prince is a student at the university but we already promised we wouldn't investigate him any further. Gui, however, is having a hard time trying not to look for Prince."

"Why don't you go ask Prince-nii about this then? If you think you know who he is, then you should tell him. He will tell you the truth if he wants to." Doll said. _I really wonder why he keeps his real life so secret anyway..._

"It's not that easy Doll. Last time this topic came up, Prince just tried to avoid the questions. And we can't just go up and ask a student if they are Prince." Gui pointed out.

"Hmm..." Doll placed her hands on her hips and scrunched up her face in concentration. _Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Prince should at least tell his team who he is, because then they could all help each other with real life problems along with in game problems. And if Prince got lost on another continent again, they would all be able to contact him. _Then Doll came up with a great idea. "Why don't we just have a team meeting in real life? That way, Prince can show up if he wants to reveal his identity."

"Thats a great idea Doll!" Gui immediately agreed, eyes practically sparkling with excitement.

"We need to tell the rest of the team about this idea first before deciding on a place to meet. We only know that three out of the six of us live in the same city."

"Doll can meet up anywhere, so lets go ask Yulian-jiejie and Lolidragon-jiejie how far away they are!" Doll jumped up in excitement.

"I'll send everyone a message telling them to meet us by the lake." Wolf said. "Lets go!" Doll grabbed both Wolf and Gui and started pulling them out of the castle and towards the lake in Infinite City.

~~~A short while later at the lake~~~

Doll, Wolf, and Gui were the first to arrive at the lake. They sat down together forming the start of a circle. Doll was staring out at the still water when Yulian arrived and sat down next to Wolf.

"So what's all this about meeting in real life?" Yulian questioned.

"Doll will share her idea when Prince and Lolidragon are here." Right after Wolf finished speaking, Doll saw Prince and Lolidragon coming around the lake.

"So whats all this about?" Prince asked as he sat down on the grass looking over at Wolf. Lolidragon sat down next to prince, closing off the circle the team was forming.

"Well, Doll had a great idea. She pointed out that friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other, so she said we should all meet up in real life." Prince looked shocked. Lolidragon and Yulian though, loved the idea.

"We have been a team for a long time. It will be nice to finally meet each other!" Yulian said looking at Wolf.

"You two both work at the same university right?" Lolidragon spoke to Wolf and Gui. "What university is it? we could all meet somewhere nearby."

"It's XX university in T. City. There's a nice quiet park close by that we could meet at." Gui told everyone the directions to the park.

"Well, I only live a few hours away from T. City, so I wont have any problems getting there." Lolidragon said. Yulian nodded, saying, "Same here."

"Prince?" Wolf said. All eyes turned to Prince, who seemed very nervous.

"Uh... Well..." He shifted his eyes away from his team.

"Oh, come on Prince." Lolidragon nudged him with her elbow. "It will just be our team. Besides, I already know who you are in real life so you won't be alone if you decide to show up."

"...I'll think about it." He finally decided.

"Well then, it's decided. We should all meet at the park in T. City on Saturday." Everyone nodded in agreement before saying their goodbyes and logging off.

~~~In Real Life~~~

Doll removed her gaming helmet and set it next to her bed. Sitting up, she glanced around her neat little room. There were shelves on a wall filled with expensive little glass figures, porcelain dolls in little pink dresses, and small photos of Doll with friends and family. In a corner of the room, old stuffed animals in perfect condition sat grouped together, staring right back at Doll with lifeless eyes.

She pushed back her bed sheets and slid off, shivering a bit as her bare feet touched the cold floor. Walking over to her closet, she thought about meeting her friends in real life. _This is going to be so much fun! Lolidragon-jeijei and Yulian-jeijei probably wont look to much different, Gui-nii will probably look the same but with shorter hair... That leaves Wolf-nii and Prince-nii. I wonder what they look like? Only three days till saturday. _She put on a simple navy blue dress with long sleeves and pulled on white knee-high socks before turning around and leaving the room. Her brown hair was already in two neat braids that hung down her back and bounced as she walked.

Once downstairs she went to find her parents at their usual spots in the dining room for breakfast. But today they weren't there. As she sat down at the empty table the families cook, Mei, came in with a smile and a plate of food.

"Good morning Doll! Your parents left for America a wile ago and won't be back until Tuesday." Mei said wile setting down a plate of Bao Zi (stuffed buns) and a cup of hot tea. Mei was hired to cook and babysit Doll when Doll was only 4. They became great friends over the years. Doll was closer to Mei than she was to her parents. Her parents were always gone on trips around the world. Doll sighed and picked up a bun. Bitting into the bun she had an idea.

"Mei-jeijei? Since my mother and father are gone on a trip, can we go on one too? My team in second life is meeting up at a park in T. City on Saturday, but we could go early and explore the city!" Doll asked hopefully.

"Well..." Mei could never resist those adorable blue eyes. She looked at Doll for a few seconds before saying, "Sure, why not. I'll go see if I can get us a hotel room while you stay here and finish your breakfast. We can leave tomorrow."

"Ok!" Doll replied.

* * *

**Cloud:**** So did you like it? I'm hoping to continue but only if I get reviews! :)**


	2. Traveling

**Cloud: I finally finished this chapter! Its been a very tough week with finals and everything. This chapter isn't very interesting but I cant just skip it. Oh, and sorry for any OOC-ness! I try hard to make the characters the same but sometimes it's very difficult. **

**Also, I'm not sure if i mentioned this in the first chapter, but Doll is a normal rich girl. Even though in the book you find out that she is a princess and Yulian is her treasurer, I decided to make it easier for me to write.**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter! R&R! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the 1/2 Prince characters. All but Mei belong to Yu Wo.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Traveling

Morning came. Doll was sitting on the floor in her bedroom packing clothes for the trip to T. City. She was folding the last piece of clothing when Mei walked in.

"You ready to go, Doll? Our flight leaves in two hours." Doll could tell Mei was trying to hide her excitement. Both girls didn't get out much. Mei was always to busy with her university work and Doll couldn't go anywhere without her parents or Mei.

"I'm ready!" Doll said as she closed and locked her suitcase.

After a long drive they finally arrived at the airport with a few minutes to spare. Doll stood by the window watching their plane come in. This would be the second time she had ever been on a plane. Mei was sitting down next to Doll, her back resting on the window.

"So why did your team decide to meet up?" Mei asked, leaning her head back to look up at Doll.

"Well, I came up with the idea and everyone else just agreed with it. We all decided that as friends we shouldn't keep secrets." Doll said.

"That does seem like a good reason." Mei said thoughtfully. "…You're on the team Odd Squad, right?"

Doll could already see where this conversation was going. "…Yes…"

"So that means Prince is going to be in T. City too, right?"

"…Yes…"

Mei gasped. "So I get to meet Prince?"

"No." Doll felt really bad for ruining her friends' excitement. _But we already promised Prince that no one else would be there…_

"I'm sorry, Mei." Doll said. "But Princes' real identity still needs to stay a secret from everyone else. Who knows what would happen if the media found out who he was?"

"It's ok Doll, I'm not an obsessed fangirl like some people." She tried to hide this obvious lie with a soft laugh.

Doll stared at her with a questioning look on her face. "You have posters of Prince in your room, you've downloaded all his songs from the Second Life website, and you have been to every one of his concerts. Are you sure your not a fangirl?" Doll asked.

A light blush appeared on the older girls face. "I only have two posters! And for your information I have only seen Prince perform in Sun, Moon, and Star cities, before Infinite city was even open to public. So I have NOT seen every concert!"

Doll wasn't convinced at all. She was about to respond when their flight was called. They grabbed their bags and boarded the plane. Doll got the window seat and had her face against the window as the plane left the ground.

Once the seatbelt sign turned off, Doll decided to get some sleep before they arrived. She got herself comfortable before she closed her eyes and thought back to last night on Second Life.

~~~Flashback-In Game~~~

Doll logged on to find herself by the lake. She saw that all her other friends were already online. Walking back to Infinite Castle, Doll decided that she wasn't going to tell her friends that she would be in T. City the next day. She was planning on surprising Wolf and Gui.

Doll jumped when she heard people behind her screaming. She turned around to find out what was going on. _Found Prince… _He was running for his life from a mob of screaming girls. Spotting Doll, he yelled, "Help me!"

Doll sighed and raised her staff. "Skulls slumbering in the depths of Hades! Forgo thy slumber, arise, and answer to Doll's summons!"* Right after she finished speaking, a skeleton hand shot up from the ground. Skeletons came out and stood in front of Doll, awaiting orders. "Go stop those girls!" She said, pointing at the screaming mob. The girls stopped when they saw the skeletons. Prince finally reached Doll and hid behind her, looking over her shoulder to see if the girls were still chasing him. Seeing that the girls weren't going to give up, and planned on fighting the skeletons to get to Prince, Doll spun around and grabbed his hand starting to pull him away.

"Lets go find the others, Prince-nii." They ran towards the castle leaving the skeletons to deal with the mob.

They finally reached Infinite Castle, finding the rest of their team sitting around a table. Prince collapsed into an empty chair next to Lolidragon while Doll went to sit in the other chair next to him.

Lolidragon looked over at Prince, who was still breathing heavily from running. "Fangirls?" She asked. Prince nodded.

"Doll stopped them for a bit with her skeletons, but they still didn't give up. I don't get why they are so determined to get to me!" He said, running his hands through his hair.

"Well, you are famous. Every girl dreams of having a bishie like you." Lolidragon said.

"…" Prince glared at Lolidragon. "Just imagine what they would do if they found out the truth…" Prince mumbled for only Lolidragon to hear, but Doll heard very clearly. _What truth? What is Prince hiding from everyone? I guess we just have to wait till Saturday. _Then Doll remembered something.

"Hey, Prince-nii?" Prince turned to look at Doll. "Have you decided if you're coming on Saturday?" Prince looked nervous about that topic coming up again.

"Uh… I said I would think about it…" He said looking down.

"Oh, come on Prince. It's not like the media is going to be there." Lolidragon reassured.

"Yea, Prince. We wont let anyone else come." Wolf said. Doll immediately thought of Mei.

"Gui will keep your identity a secret! Gui will do anything for his Prince!" Gui said, jumping out of his chair to go and hug Prince.

After beating Gui into oblivion, Prince sat back down and sighed. "I guess there's no avoiding it. I'll meet you guys in the park then…" Everyone cheered at this.

"Yay! We finally get to meet the real Prince-nii!" Doll said.

"You probably wouldn't be able to keep your identity a secret for too long anyways." Lolidragon pointed out.

"You're right, I guess it's better to just get this over with." Prince agreed.

_I really can't wait till Saturday now._ Doll smiled to herself.

~~~End Flashback-Real life~~~

Doll stirred in her seat. Someone was poking her arm.

"Doll, wake up. We are going to land soon."

She turned and opened her eyes to see Mei looking at her.

"I can't believe you slept the whole way! You must have been really tiered." Mei chuckled at Dolls confused face.

"I really slept the whole flight?" Doll asked.

"Yup!" Mei said. "I have no idea how you found a way to be comfortable in that seat. I tried to sleep too but there's just not enough space." Doll smiled. Both girls looked up as the seatbelt sign clicked on. After fastening her seatbelt, Doll looked out her window. The plane started to go down through a fluffy cloud. Her eyes widened as the city appeared.

"Mei, look! The city looks really cool from above!" Mei leaned over to take a look.

"That's a big city. I hope we don't get lost."

"Can we find XX University after we check into our hotel?" Doll asked, pulling her eyes away from the window to look at Mei.

"Sure, we have plenty of time." Mei smiled at Doll. Smiling back, she turned to look at the city again.

_Wolf and Gui will be so surprised!_

* * *

*Doll says this when Prince first meets her and Wolf asks her to show them how many skeletons she can summon. I decided to use it here.

**Cloud: so what did you think? I couldn't resist making Mei a Prince fangirl. Please review!**


	3. Surprise

**Cloud: I'm so sorry for the long wait! Stuff happened and I got busy. I was planning on having this chapter finished and up like a week or two ago but I got stuck. So here's the unfinished chapter. It's short but it's better than making you all wait longer. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! Really makes my day when I see that someone wants to read more. Oh, and one more thing. I really need ideas for what Doll is going to do while she's in the city. Remember that she still has one full day after this before they all meet up.**

**Random note: Dolls thoughts are still in _italics._ Also, thanks to Krystalpup for pointing out that I was using japanese honorifics instead of chinese. So in this chapter I've started using the chinese honorifics but I'm to lazy to go back and change the first two chapters. Enjoy the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I can only wish that I owned these amazing characters. They all belong to Yu Wo.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

After arriving at the hotel and unpacking, Doll sat on one of the two twin beds while she waited for Mei to call a taxi to take them to XX University. She glanced at the small table next to her bed where her Second Life gaming helmet rested. _I wonder how Wolf-dage and Gui will react when they see me…_

Just then, Mei set the phone down and spun to look at Doll, putting her hands on her hips and smiling. "The taxi should be here in a few minutes so grab whatever you want to take with you and lets go!" She then turned and grabbed her small bag.

Doll smiled and jumped up from the bed. She beat Mei to the door and practically danced down the empty hall to the elevators, where she pressed the down button, twice, as if it would make the elevator come faster. Mei caught up to her laughing.

"Wow, you're really excited, aren't you? I haven't seen you this happy since you got Second Life!"

Doll nodded her head quickly in response. "Of course I'm excited! I get to meet Wolf-dage and Gui! And then I get to meet everyone else in two days!" The elevator then arrived and she rushed in, pressing the button for the lobby right as Mei stepped in. As the elevator started moving slowly downward, Mei spoke.

"You really love your team, don't you?" Mei looked kindly down at Doll, knowing that Doll had never been so excited to see someone before Second Life.

"Of course I do! They are like a second family to me." The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. The taxi was waiting for them out front, engine running and ready to go.

Doll had her face close to the window the whole ride, watching the buildings fly past on their way to XX University. As they went around a corner, a large building came into view. Doll turned to face the taxi driver. "Is that XX University?" She asked, not even trying to hide her excitement.

"Yep, and your ride ends here." The driver said as he parked in front of the university. Mei paid the random driver and they watched the taxi disappear before she turned to face Doll.

"So, as I have no business in knowing who your team members really are, I will be over there," she pointed at a group of small shops across the street and smilled, "enjoying my vacation. Lets meet back up at that coffee shop over there at four, ok?" Doll nodded and rushed off. "Don't cause any trouble!" Mei called after her.

Doll stopped and turned around to wave at Mei before disappearing through the doors of the university. The halls were completely empty but she could hear voices on the other side of some doors. _I guess it is a Thursday, so there must still be classes. _Doll realized she was correct when a bell rang and students came flooding out of the doors on either side of the hall. She waited for the crowd to clear a bit before deciding to ask someone where Gui was. She spotted an average girl with brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. The girl seemed reluctant to go to her next class. Doll ran to catch up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me. Do you know where I could find Gu-I mean, Professor Min Gui Wen?" She said as innocently as possible. She stopped herself from saying Gui, remembering that he had told the team that he was known as Min Gui Wen while they were discussing meeting up in the park.

The girl looked completely shocked when she saw Doll.

"Uh, w-well… Professor Min is teaching my next class… I can show you where he is, but he will be busy teaching so you may have to wait to see him…" The girl looked sideways down the hall, as if looking for a way to escape. _Why is she so nervous? It was a simple question. _

"Oh, That's ok, I can wait. Do you know where Lee Tian Lang is, then? I can just wait with him until classes end." Once again, the girl looked shocked. Doll tilted her head slightly to the left in an innocent way, waiting for an answer. When the girl recovered from her shock, she answered slowly.

"He should be right down there, fourth door on the right." She pointed down the hall behind Doll.

"Ok, Thanks!" Doll smiled at the strange girl.

"Hey Lan! You better hurry up or you will be late!" A girl with blond pigtails called from down the hall behind the one Doll now knew was Lan.

"I'm coming!" Lan turned and ran down the hall to her friend, seeming relieved that she had found her escape. Doll stood there and watched the pair enter a classroom together with a few stragglers. _That girl, Lan, Looked kind of familiar… and her friend… Wait. Was that Jing? _Doll stared at the spot where she last saw them before remembering why she was there. She spun around and walked down the hall, counting to the fourth door on the right like Lan said.

Doll stood in front of the door for a second, letting her excitement build up before she finally knocked on the door. The door slid open to reveal a tall handsome man with glasses looking down at her with a surprised look on his face. Doll smiled up at him, recognizing him immediately, even though he was completely human unlike in the game.

"Hello, Wolf-dage!"

"…Doll? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad you're here. We weren't supposed to meet up until Saturday."

"I know. I decided to come early and surprise you and Gui!"

"Well, it definitely was a surprise. Come on in. Gui will be here after his next class, he always comes in for lunch." He smiled kindly as he backed away from the doorway letting Doll enter, and closed the door behind her.

The University's clinic was small, like an office but with a shelf like bed in the corner. Wolf sat down in a chair by a neat desk and Doll went to sit on the bed, her feet not touching the floor.

"So do you live close to this city?" Wolf asked.

"No, Doll had to fly to get here. It was a short flight though."

"Well that's good. Did you come with anyone? Since you're a little too young to travel alone."

"Yes, Doll came with Mei-jeijei, who is more of a sister than a friend."

"You didn't come with your parents?"

"No, they are in America right now. But it's much more fun to travel with Mei-jiejie!"

"Ah, I see." Doll didn't want the conversation to end until she got to meet Gui, so she decided to ask Wolf about the strange girl whom she asked for directions.

"Um, Wolf-dage? Do you know a girl named Lan? I met her in the hall and she was with Jing." Wolf looked a bit confused.

"Do you mean Feng Xiao Lan? I've only seen her a few times. Why do you ask?

"She looked kind of familiar. I was wondering if I knew her in Second Life."

"Well, she is Wu Qings twin. That may be why she looks familiar." Doll tried to picture the two faces to see the similarity. _Well that does kind of explain it. I'm not sure that's the only reason she was familiar though… _

"I guess that explains it. So what time is lunch break?"

Doll and Wolf talked through an entire period and they both looked up at the door when the bell rang. Excitement built up in Doll once again.

"Let's not say anything when he walks in and see how long it takes for him to notice you." Wolf said with a smile. Doll had found that the Wolf in real life wasn't much different from the Wolf in Second Life. The voices in the hall slowly faded and once it was almost completely quiet, Gui burst into the room looking stressed.

"I don't know if I can take this any longer!" He said as he collapsed into a spare chair next to Wolf, putting his head in his hands. "I can't focus on grading papers or anything because I keep thinking about Prince!" Wolf sighed.

"It's only two more days, Gui."

"But each day I get more nervous about seeing him! What if he doesn't even show up?" At this point, he finally looked up and saw Doll. She tried to hold in her laughter as Gui stared at her in shock.

"Hello, Gui!"

* * *

**Cloud: So that's all I've got so far. I couldn't think of anything else to add to this which is why it's so short. Review please! PEOPLE WHO GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER GET COOKIES! :D **


	4. Worries

**Cloud: I'm back! :D So sorry for making everyone wait for this chapter. With school and stuff going on, I almost forgot about this story. But your awesome reviews reminded me that there were people out there who liked my writing and that I was keeping them from their reading.  
I'm not as happy with how the beginning of this chapter turned out compared to the end, but I hope it was worth the long wait. Enjoy the fourth chapter of Meeting Up!**

**Disclaimer:**** All characters (except Mei) and Cities belong to Yu Wo.**

Note: Dolls thoughts are still in _italics _and messages in Second Life are in **bold**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Worries**

Gui stared at Doll with his mouth open in shock.

"Doll? What are you doing here?"

Doll just smiled at him and Wolf laughed. "That was exactly my reaction! She said she decided to come early and surprise us."

"Yea. I definitely like Gui's reaction better than Wolfs though." Doll said while she observed the Real Life Gui. He didn't look much different than he did in Second Life. The only noticeable difference was that his hair was much shorter, and brown. His eyes were also a different color. Just by looking in his eyes she could tell he was very childish just like in Second Life, but she guessed he was much more serious when teaching.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you in real life, Doll." Gui said, relaxing a bit. He still seemed stressed though. Doll was going to fix that.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Gui." Doll replied with a cute smile. "And you shouldn't worry so much. Prince will definitely show up, I know it."

"Just focus on your work, and Saturday will come sooner than you think." Wolf said. They hopped their combined support would lift his spirit.

Gui looked up at his friends before sighing. "I guess your right. It's only one more day of torture…"

Doll and Wolf glanced at each other, sending a silent message that went unnoticed by their sulking friend. _Prince had better show up on Saturday…_

The trio talked until lunch was over, the whole time focusing more on Doll and avoiding the topic of Prince. Doll stayed a bit longer after Gui left so she could talk with Wolf, but when a student came into the room holding his stomach and looking a bit green she decided it would be much more fun to go shopping with Mei.

Doll left the University easily since all the students were in class. Once she reached the road, she looked across to see Mei leaving a little antique shop. Doll kept her eyes on Mei as she waited at the crosswalk, and only looked away to make sure she crossed the road safely. Once on the other side, Doll watched Mei stop to look into the window of a small toy store. She took this chance to catch up and tap her chaperone on the shoulder, making the older girl jump and spin around.

"Wha- Doll? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Mei said a bit shocked, before she started to laugh.

"I was only trying to get your attention." Doll said innocently, then she laughed along with Mei. "You're reaction was really funny!"

"Well I guess that makes a difference." Mei bent down and flicked Dolls nose. Doll just kept laughing. "So did you find your team easily?"

"Yea! I stayed with Wolf until Gui had to go back to teach his next class." Doll said, a smile still on her face. "The girl who showed me where to go seemed really familiar though…"

"Well maybe you will run into her again tomorrow. For now let's take advantage of this nice day and keep shopping. I saw a few dresses you might like." Mei looked down the sidewalk scanning the shops she had just been through.

"Okay! Let's go in this one!" Doll grabbed the older girls hand and pulled her into the toy store they were standing in front of.

~~~Later In Second Life~~~

Doll logged into second life to find everyone acting as usual. Lolidragon and Yulian were talking to Prince about new ways to earn money off of fans while Gui lay on the floor near his Highness in a bloody lump being healed by Wolf. As she came further into the room, Wolf spotted her.

"Hello again, Doll." This created a few odd looks.

"Again?" Questioned Lolidragon. "Were you both online earlier?"

"Nope. Doll went to visit Wolf-dage and Gui at the University they work at." Doll said as if it was a usual thing.

"Really?" Yulian said looking in the direction of her furry husband for an answer.

"Yes, she came and surprised us both today." Wolf replied, pointing at himself and Gui.

"Seems that Gui isn't the only one who can't wait till Saturday." Lolidragon said.

Doll stopped listening to the conversation that continued on between her team. She was watching Prince and slowly realizing how much he looked like that girl she saw earlier that day. _But sometimes complete strangers can look like a friend, so the similarity between Prince and Lan might not mean anything._

As Doll watched her mysterious friend, she noticed that he looked nervous about the conversation.

Doll saw Prince glance over to see her staring, and quickly turn away and try to act normal. _Why is he acting so suspicious? _Doll thought, tilting her head to the side in a silent question.

"—oll? …Doll?" Lolidragon poked the little girl, causing her to jump.

"Wha-?" Doll had been thinking so deeply that she hadn't noticed the conversation turn towards her. "Oh, sorry. What were we talking about?"

"Your acting kind of strange, Doll. Usually Prince is the one to space out in the middle of a conversation."

"Hey! I pay attention! …Most of the time."

"Anyways…" Lolidragon continued, ignoring the Blood Elf. "We were thinking that you and Prince should go out and find more recruits for Infinite City, and train a bit while your at it."

"What? Why?" Prince whined.

"This just proves that you weren't listening either." Lolidragon sighed and began to explain. "People are drawn to our city because of you, Prince. And you will most likely be able to find more people to join if you go to the other cities. Also, to keep up your Blood Elf image, you should gain a few more levels. Doll will go with you because her army of skeletons can help you train and protect you from crazy fangirls. Got it?"

"Ok! Doll will keep Prince-gege safe!" Doll said, as she skipped over to Prince.

"I got it. Let's go, Doll." Prince reluctantly left the room followed by the little angelic necromancer.

On their way out of the city, Doll began to compare Prince to Lan. _Should I ask him if he knows her? Maybe they are related in some way… They can't be siblings, because then Feng Wu Qing would have mentioned it. Maybe cousins then… _She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't notice Prince stop.

"So where should we start, Doll?" Prince asked.

"Hmm…" Doll put a finger to her lips and looked around. "How about Moon City?"

"Ok! Off to Moon City!" Prince started walking when Doll grabbed his shoulder and turned him in the right direction.

"It's this way, Prince-gege."

"Right, I knew that." Prince set off in the correct direction this time, and Doll just giggled as she started to follow.

The two members of Odd Squad didn't say much as they travelled. Doll made sure they didn't get lost and summoned her skeletons to assist Prince as they took out multiple mobs in each forest they passed through. When they were about half way to Moon City, Doll decided to start a conversation.

"You're coming for sure on Saturday, right?" She asked without looking at the Blood Elf.

Prince slowed down but didn't answer.

"Gui really can't wait to finally meet you. It's become distracting for him at school."

Prince mumbled a response.

"What was that?"

"I said I know." Prince stopped and looked at his feet. "I'm just… worried."

"Worried about what?"

"It's nothing important…" Prince started to walk again but was stopped by a small hand grabbing his wrist. Doll stared at him with a comforting look on her face.

"You know you can tell me anything, Prince." Doll watched as Prince looked at her face, sighed and leaned against a tree. Doll released his wrist and stood facing her troubled friend.

"You're not going to repeat this to anyone else, ok?"

"Ok, I promise I wont."

"I'm just worried that… Gui only loves Prince, and not who I really am…" Prince turned his head sideways but Doll still caught the blush appearing on his cheeks. She smiled as she realized the problem.

"So Prince loves Gui."

Prince's entire face became red and he turned to say something but decided against it. He settles with a simple "Yea…"

_Prince really acts like a girl sometimes… its kind of funny. _"Well then you have nothing to worry about."

Prince looked up at Doll, a bit shocked at what she just said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious that Gui cares about much more than just your looks. He's not like all your fangirls. You just need to give him a chance."

"But…"

"He's not going to care what you look like."

"You sure?" Prince was starting to look a bit more confidant.

"I'm positive. Now let's go find some people in Moon City!"

Prince was smiling now, and was already heading in the wrong direction. "Yea! And we can find some more mobs to slaughter!"

"Prince-gege? Moon City is this way." Doll had to point her friend in the right direction once again.

"I knew that. I was just… looking around!" Doll just smiled at him. _I'm glad I could help him._

"**Are you guys making any progress?" **Lolidragon asked through a message.

"**Yes, we are almost to Moon City and Prince has already gained a level." **Doll replied

"**That's good. He needed a reason to go out and train. He's seemed kind of stressed lately. Oh well. Have fun!" **Doll looked ahead at Prince. _Well he's definitely not stressed now._ She almost lost herself in thought again when she got another message, this time from Wolf.

"**Hey, Doll. Have you talked to Prince about Saturday yet?"**

"**Yes. Prince is going to show up for sure now! I helped him get rid of any worries he had about it."**

"**That's good to know. Now Gui can calm down a bit. Enjoy your training!" **

Doll smiled to herself. She loved that everyone on her team cared about each other so much.

Then she remembered that she wanted to ask Prince about that girl, Lan. But when she looked at the smiling Blood Elf, she decided that question could wait.

* * *

**Cloud: Was it good? I'll try not to make you all wait as long for the next chapter. I have 5 weeks of school left and then I'm free to write as much as I want during the summer, and if I keep getting reviews I'll push myself to update every week. Also, I started another 1/2 Prince fic that I hope turns out as good as this one, but I wont know unless you go read it and review! Thanks for all the support so far! :D I'll also start using some of the ideas you guys give me for the next few chapters. Doll still has one full day to explore the city, and possibly run into some familiar faces. Now go click that nice little review button!~**


	5. One More Day

**Cloud: It's finally done! :D I forced myself to finish this today, knowing that you have all waited long enough. I am definitely going to finish this story by the end of next week, I promise! Now that it's summer and I have absolutely no plans, I have no more excuses not to write. Sorry for making you wait so long!**

**Disclaimer:**** All 1/2 Prince characters and places belong to Yu Wo, except for Mei and the plot.**

* * *

_Real Life_

Doll woke up to the sounds of traffic, instead of the chirping of birds she was used to. She pulled off her gaming helmet and set it on the table next to her bed.

"Good morning, Doll." Mei greeted the young girl, setting down the book she had been reading.

"Morning…" Doll said with a yawn as she stretched. "What are we doing for breakfast?"

"I thought we could head over to a little old fashioned diner I saw around the corner yesterday. It's close enough to walk so we don't need a taxi. Sound good?"

"Sounds good!" Doll said, jumping up and walking over to her bag to get ready.

* * *

Before long, both girls were walking down the sidewalk by their hotel, on their way to breakfast. A bell chimed as they pushed open the door. It was a small place, but it seemed to be a popular breakfast destination. Most of the red leather booths were filled with families and students, all eating foods ranging from American waffles to Dim Sum. Walking in, they were greeted by a middle-aged woman, who quickly showed them to a booth by a window near the door. After taking their order, the woman left behind the front counter, leaving the two girls to wait for their food.

Mei sighed and slouched back in the booth across from Doll. "It's so nice not having to cook for a day…" Doll giggled and responded with a simple "Yup!"

Both girls turned to look when the door chimed as three familiar people walked in. Doll couldn't stop herself from smiling, as she called out to the two that she knew in game.

"Jing! Yun! Over here!" Doll watched as all three looked over, and slid over in her booth to allow room. Mei did the same, even though she didn't know any of these people.

"Hey, Doll! I didn't know you were in T. City!" Jing said as she slid into the seat next to the little girl. "Who's this?" She asked, looking over at Mei as the other girl sat next to Jing, and Yun sat next to Mei.

"This is Mei! She is like a sister to Doll! We came early to explore the city a bit before Saturday." Doll exclaimed, before her eyes set on the other girl. It was Feng Wu Quing's twin, Lan.

"Oh! That's cool!" Said Yun, turning to look a Mei. "I'm Yun Fei." He pointed to himself proudly.

"I'm Lu Jing, and this is Xiao Lan!" Jing pointed to herself and Lan. "Yun and I are friends with Doll in Second Life. She doesn't know Lan though."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Mei said cheerfully. "I'm Mei, as Doll already pointed out."

"Nice to meet you too!" Yun and Jing said together, with a mumble from Lan.

Seeing the new arrivals, the middle-aged woman came back to take orders. After she left, they all started talking about everything from in game to real life. Doll mostly watched and listened, Saying something here and there. Mei pointed out that it was a Friday, and asked if they had the day off from school. It turned out that they had taken exams the day before, and that they got the day of today so the professors could grade papers.

Doll started to tune out the conversation as she watched Lan. The girl looked nervous again, like she had the day before. Why was she so nervous? Was she just shy around new people? Then Doll realized something. She had seen that same nervous expression on one specific person in Second Life…

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts before she could make the connection when their food arrived.

"Finally!" Mei and Yun said together as they started to dig in. Doll forgot what she had been thinking about and decided to just start eating.

"Xaio Lan, I will never understand how you can eat that much and still stay that skinny." Jing pointed out. Doll looked over to see a mountain of food in front of a smiling Lan.

"Doesn't really matter though, does it? As long as I get to enjoy all this food!" Lan laughed before starting on her feast.

Doll froze as she was about to take a bite out of a delicious fat bun. She finally made the connection. _I can't believe I didn't see it before… But I can't be completely sure yet…_ Doll finished her bun before she leaned back and turned to the group at the table. She had a plan.

"If you guys aren't doing anything after this, would you like to go shopping with Mei and I?" This time it was Lan's turn to freeze.

"Sure!" Jing immediately answered without the consent of her friends. Yun seemed perfectly fine with the idea too, but Lan just stayed frozen where she was.

"Do you have anywhere in particular you wanted to go?" Jing asked.

"Well, we already hit all the shops around the University." Mei said, clearly getting excited by the idea of more shopping.

"Oh, you haven't even seen half of the good shops yet!" Yun said, before stuffing his mouth full of food again.

"It's settled then!" Jing exclaimed, picking up her chopsticks. "After we finish, Yun, Lan, and I will give you the ultimate tour of our city shops!" The she dove into her rice pudding. Doll seemed to be the only one that noticed Lan poking at her food silently. She hoped that shopping today could help her prove what she discovered…

* * *

Once they had all finished eating, they jumped on a bus and headed to the main shops. As they walked through the smaller shops, Doll started to notice small details about Lan that she hadn't noticed before. Like the way she followed others so she wouldn't get lost, the stubborn look on her face when she knew she was right, and the light in her eyes when she laughed. Doll now knew for sure that she was not wrong in her assumptions.

When they decided to enter a gaming store, Doll followed Lan back to the Second Life section. Lan didn't seem notice that she was followed, thinking that everyone went to look at the new game upgrades on the other side of the store. Doll stood behind the taller girl, as they both looked up at a large screen showing pictures of Prince. Doll decided she would try something.

As one very close up picture of Prince during a concert flashed on the screen, Doll spoke.

"It must be weird seeing your own face all over the place like that."

"Yea…" Lan responded without thinking. Doll had to stop herself from laughing when she noticed Lan tense and slowly turn around. She just smiled up at her teammate and waited for her to speak.

"How did you…?" Lan was so shocked that she couldn't finish her sentence.

"It took a while, but you and Prince are so similar that it's hard to not notice. It's amazing that you've gotten through school without Gui noticing." Lan just sighed and ran her hand through her hair, in a very Prince like fashion.

"I guess it's ok, since the whole team will know tomorrow…"

"It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl, Prince. You're still the same person that everyone on Odd Squad loves." Doll whispered to Lan. The older girl smiled back at Doll, finally calming down.

"Thanks, Doll. I'm still a bit nervous about tomorrow though."

"Well now two people on your team already know, so it shouldn't be that bad. You need to learn to trust your friends more."

"You're right… Well, we will see how things go tomorrow. Let's get back to the others." Lan started walking away but was stopped by Doll.

"They are this way, Lan." Doll laughed. "See? You're just the same as in game!"

"I knew where I was going…" Lan mumbled as they walked over to meet up with their group.

* * *

Once they arrived back at their hotel, Doll jumped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, tired out from the long day in town. Mei came and sat down on the edge of her own bed, looking over at the young girl sprawled out across from her.

"So what time do you need to go to that park tomorrow?" Mei said. Doll could tell that she really wanted to go with her, just to see Prince. Doll almost laughed at the thought that Mei had no idea she had just spend a whole day with the famous Blood Elf.

"Noon. So maybe we can go have breakfast at that one place again!" Doll rolled onto her side to look up at her friend.

Mei chuckled at the sight of Doll rolling around on the bed. "Sounds good to me. I will hang out in the shops by the University again while you spend time with your team." Doll looked away when she heard that. She really wished Mei could come with her, but she promised Prince, and you should never break a promise with a friend.

"Are you sure you wont get bored looking through all the same shops again?" Doll finally sat up.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. There was something I wanted to go back and look at anyway. Let's get some rest now. You have an exciting day tomorrow." Mei buried herself under the covers and grabbed her gaming helmet, before saying good night.

"Good night." Doll said as she grabbed her own gaming helmet.

* * *

_In game_

Doll immediately heard the sounds of sword against flesh as she logged onto Second Life. She turned around to find Prince taking out a small mob of wolves. Once every last one was turned into a bloody mess on the ground, the Blood Elf turned around wiping the blood off his black sword. Then he spotted Doll.

"Hey, Doll! I was wondering when you were going to get on! What took you so long?"

"Hello, Prince-dage! Doll was going over plans with Mei for tomorrow." The little necromancer carefully stepped across the field towards Prince, trying not to step in too much blood.

"Oh yea. What time were we meeting at the park again?" Doll finally reached Prince, who was putting his sword away.

"Noon. Are you still worried about everyone learning your secret?" Doll started walking in the direction of Moon City, which she could start to see at the bottom of the hill they were on. Prince followed, not even noticing the dead monsters he was stepping over, or all the blood he was getting on his boots.

"I'm not as worried anymore… I know that Wolf-dage and Yulian will understand why I was so secretive about it." Prince just kept staring off ahead as they walked. Doll let them walk quietly for a bit longer, before breaking the silence.

"You're still worried about Gui though, right?" Prince stopped walking, and sighed.

"He says he doesn't care who I am out of the game, but I don't think he's even thought of the possibility that I'm a girl." Doll looked up at Prince, and answered right away.

"Gui isn't gay, you know." Doll watched as Prince's face changed from sulking to shocked. Doll had heard from Lolidragon that Gui wasn't gay, and that he didn't love Prince for his looks.

"But—"

"Just trust me, Prince." Doll cut off Prince before he could try and deny what she had said. "Gui wont care who you are in real life." They stood there a bit longer, Doll staring down Prince. After staring into the small necromancers caring eyes, Prince finally relaxed.

"I guess we will just have to see how it all goes tomorrow…" Doll smiled up at her friend.

"Ok, let's get to Moon City!" Doll started forward before Prince could start walking in the wrong direction. She definitely couldn't wait until tomorrow. It was going to be a very interesting day…

* * *

**Cloud: I definitely like this chapter the best so far. It was hard to write, though.  
44 Reviews, 61 Favs, and 96 Alerts? O: I had no idea so many people were going to like this story! Thanks so much! Now let's add a few more reviews... It's one simple click away! :)**


	6. Finally Meeting Up fixed

**Disclaimer: Yu Wo owns all but Mei, my OC.**

**Edit: Hey, I'm sorry the chapter was so anticlimactic. I just deleted that chapter and reposted this. Here is the new and improved version! I hope it's better. I'm still not as happy with Gui's reaction... It was the hardest to come up with. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Doll woke up earlier than usual. She was probably more excited than she should have been, but she just couldn't help it. She was finally meeting her team today! Even though she already knew all but two people, she was still looking forward to seeing their reactions when they found out Prince's secret.

Setting her gaming helmet aside, she sat up in her bed and looked over at the queen-sized bed next to her. Mei was still fast asleep, sprawled out on her bed with her gaming helmet on. Doll had never actually seen Mei in Second Life before. Sure, they knew each other's names so they could message, but they had never trained together. Doll was always to busy with her own team, Odd Squad.

Mei's In Game name was EndlessLily, and she was an Elf Priest. She started her own small team called the Black Lilies. Her team consisted of herself as the priest, SkyGem, the human archer, AkaKage, the elf mage, Lightning Blade, the human warrior, and Cloud, the human thief. They weren't a very well known team, but they didn't seem to mind. Doll had talked to all of the team members many times, and loved them all. She was definitely going to have them come to Infinite City to visit Odd Squad someday.

Doll redirected her gaze from Mei to the digital clock next to her, noting it was only seven in the morning. They weren't going to breakfast until nine. She gave out an exasperated sigh before falling back down onto her pillow. It was going to be a _very_ slow morning for Doll. Time always seems to slow down when you're excited for something.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, Doll slid out of bed, her feet landing softly in the plush tan carpet. She quietly walked over to the metallic mini fridge in the corner of the hotel room and opened it, hoping the suctioned pop of the fridge door opening wasn't too loud. She reached into the cold box and pulled out a water bottle before silently closing the door and standing back up. She walked the short distance of the room to the glass door facing the city, currently covered by simple white curtains. Doll pulled the curtains aside just far enough for her to open the sliding door and step outside without blinding Mei in the brightness of the morning light.

Doll walked up and rested her arms on the railing, looking down at all the cars passing by below. She definitely loved the city. It was never completely quiet like it was at home. She shivered a bit as the cold morning breeze played with the bottom of her light pink nightshirt. She wished time could speed up so that she could see everyone. But of course, that wasn't going to happen. Taking a sip of her water, Doll's thoughts started to wander to her friend Xiao Lan. _I hope she's not still as nervous…_

~~~Xiao Lans POV~~~

Lan groaned as she set her gaming helmet on her bedside table. Not even looking at her digital clock she dropped back onto her pillow, face first, hoping she would just sleep all day and forget about the team meeting. But then she thought about what Doll had said. _"It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl, Prince. You're still the same person that everyone on Odd Squad loves."_

Rolling onto her back, Lan glared up at the ceiling. _I need to be more positive about this! Doll and Lolidragon already know, and I bet Wolf has almost figured it out himself… It's all going to be fine. _Feeling much better after her short mental pep talk Lan slid herself out of bed to get ready. She froze when she reached her closet. What was she going to wear? She started to search through her clothes, before leaning back to think some more. Should she dress more like Prince? Or should she just be herself? Once again she thought about Doll, and knew what she would say. _I'm thinking to hard about this. _In the end Lan picked out a dark red tank top and a denim skirt, nothing to fancy but still herself.

After tying her hair back in her usual ponytail, she left the room to go start breakfast before her brother could start complaining. As she was finishing up her first few pancakes, her brother entered the room yawning and stretching.

"Food ready?" He mumbled sleepily as he fell into the nearest chair.

Lan rolled her eyes before sliding a plate full of pancakes and eggs in front of her lazy brother. She then served herself and sat across from him, eating silently. Once Yang Ming had finished half his plate, he decided to break the silence.

"So where are you meeting your team today?"

"At the park near the University." Lan said before stuffing a pancake in her mouth.

"And do you know how to get there without getting lost?" At this Lan froze, before looking down at her plate.

"Umm…" She mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"…I'm going to take that as a no." Lan just glared back at him, and finally swallowed her food.

"I can't help it if I don't have any sense of direction! Anyways, I figured I would just take the bus to the University and then find my way from there…"

"I'll go with you then, just to show you the way. I'll go my own way when we reach the park so that you can deal with the reactions of your team mates." Yang Ming just went back to eating after that, knowing that his sister would be grateful for the help.

Lan stared at her brother as he finished his breakfast and went back to his room. He may seem like just a lazy annoying brother, but he definitely knew how to make up for it.

A few hours and a lot of nervous pacing later, it was eleven thirty. Lan was at a war with herself in her mind. She kept thinking of the worst possible outcomes of this day, and whenever she did, she tried countering them with positive thoughts. As she was pacing the living room, she hadn't noticed Yang Ming enter.

"So are we going or not?" Her brother said impatiently, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Huh?" Lan spun around, startled. "Oh… Yea, I guess we're going now…" She then slipped on her shoes and walked out of the apartment, followed by her brother who closed and locked the door behind them. They walked together in silence down to the bus stop, and stayed in silence until they got off the bus at the University.

"Okay, so the park is down this way a few blocks." Yang Ming started walking but then noticed he wasn't being followed. "You coming?"

Lan's nervousness had been increasing the closer they had got to the University, and now she was contemplating whether to continue to her friends or pretend she forgot and go home. Yang Ming rolled his eyes at his sister before walking back and grabbing her hand.

"Hey! Wait a second—"

"You can't go back now, sis. Your friends are waiting for you and I bet they will care more about you showing up than the fact that you're a girl." Lan gave up her attempts of escape and let herself get dragged along by her brother. There was no way out of this now. She tried to distract herself by observing the buildings and people they passed by, but it was useless.

"Okay, we're here." Lan almost ran into her brother as he stopped at the edge of a small field with a few trees. They had finally reached the park.

"Look, I think I see some people over there." Lan looked in the direction her brother was pointing. Through the trees in the most secluded section of the park were Gui and Wolf. There were two women there too, whom Lan assumed were Yulian and Lolidragon.

"Well, I'm off. Good luck, sis!"

"See ya…" Lan mumbled as she watched her brother run off in the other direction. She just stood there watching her team through the trees, not planning on going over there anytime soon.

"You still nervous, Prince-dage?" Lan froze and turned around to find Doll looking up at her.

"Oh, hey Doll." Lan said, trying not to make eye contact with the little girl.

"If you're still so nervous, why don't we walk over together?" Doll spoke gently, as if talking to a little kid who was scared to go to their first day of school. Lan sighed and gave into her fate. She could only avoid this for so long.

"Okay… Let's get this over with." Doll giggled and grabbed Lan's hand, pulling her along through the trees. As they got closer to their team, Lan saw Lolidragon turn and notice them. The older girl smiled but didn't alert her team that they were coming. Lan smiled back mentally thanking her friend.

Doll let go of Lan's hand and ran up to her teammates. "Hello everyone! Doll is here!" The little necromancer called out as she came to a twirling stop next to Yulian. As everyone was greeting Doll, Lan decided to walk up next to Lolidragon, who poked her in the side and said, "Hey, Prince. Thought you would never show up!" She smirked when everyone suddenly went silent.

"Hey Lolidragon…" Lan mumbled as she tried to look anywhere but at her team. Right as the silence started to become unbearable, Wolf spoke up.

"I thought so…" Lan looked up to see the older man looking at her curiously.

"Really?" Lan spoke quietly, still not sure about the others reactions.

"Yes. Ever since that day you came to see me and called me Wolf-Dage."

_I knew it…_ Lan thought, mentally slapping herself for her past mistake.

"I never would have guessed that you were a girl." Yulian calmly stated. Lan looked over at the woman, who still had a look of shock on her face. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Lan looked down at her feet, guilt finally taking the place of her nervousness. "I don't know… I just didn't think you would think of me the same if you knew…"

"You're always Prince to us, no matter what gender." Yulian reassured her, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"So…" Lan started timidly. "You guys really don't care that I'm… a girl?"

"Of course we don't!" Yulian reassured. "It is a bit surprising, but that doesn't change anything."

"Doll told you they wouldn't care." Doll said.

Lan smiled at her team, before finally looking at Gui, who still stood there shocked.

"Um… Gui? You ok?" Lan asked.

"I can't believe it…" Gui mumbled to himself.

"What?" Everyone was now looking at the startled professor.

"The whole time… Prince was so close…"

"Gui…" Lan wasn't sure what to do.

"Why didn't I ever realize it…" There was a moment of silence, before Gui seemed to realize something as he suddenly grabbed his hair. "I've been on a date with Prince!"

"WHAT?" Everyone but Lan said before turning to look at the quiet girl.

"Uh… Yea… Jing set that up."

"But it was still a _date."_ Lolidragon taunted, leaning up against Lan.

"So…" Lan blushed as she backed away from Lolidragon. The group once again fell into a silence, but this time, Lan met the eyes of Gui, and a silent understanding passed between them.

"So now that that's over with, who wants to go get some food? I'm getting tired of standing out here." Lolidragon stated bluntly, looking around at her group for an answer.

"Yea!" Doll agreed right away. The awkwardness of the situation was forgotten as everyone focused on their stomachs. As they started walking away to get food, Doll stayed near the back with Lan.

"So are you glad you showed up?" She asked. Lan didn't even have to think of the answer to that.

"Yes. You were definitely right Doll. I had no reason to be so nervous…" At that moment, Gui fell back to walk next to Lan. Doll smiled, knowing they needed a moment, and ran up to chat with Yulian.

"I can't believe I never realized that you were Prince, when you were right in front of me this whole time." Gui sighed, looking down at Lan.

"Well, you did get pretty close when you guessed it was my brother." Lan smiled up at Gui. They stopped walking and stood there together, neither wanting to break eye contact yet.

"You know… I was so worried that you only loved Prince, and not who I was in real life…" Lan was about to look down at her feet, but was stopped as Gui gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to continue looking at him.

"I never cared who you were in game or out, as long as I could always be with you." Lan just stood there shocked, as Gui bent down and kissed her.

"Hurry up you lovebirds! Now's not the time to be making out!" Lolidragon called back to them. The group had gotten pretty far ahead without Gui or Lan noticing.

"I guess we better go." Gui said, backing up and taking Lan's hand.

"I'm so going to kill her tonight…" Lan said, her face turning crimson. Gui just laughed, and dragged her along till they regrouped with their team. Doll smiled at Lan, mentally saying, "I told you so." _I'm definitely going to listen to Doll more often. _Lan thought as they entered a restaurant. _I'm glad I came today._

* * *

**Edit: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if this was better than before! Oh, and I'm probably going to start working on my 1/2 Prince/Alice In Wonderland crossover and I would love it if you went and checked that out. Well, until my next fic, Later! :D**


End file.
